Just Another Day: A Reunion
by Deidarasbabygurl
Summary: Just a little beat chapter I wrote to be in a long arcing story I've been planning. it's about Kakashi and an OC I made but haven't officially named. Lana is a placeholder for her, but maybe permanent. We'll see. There's no sex in this but there's mention of body parts, undressing, and groping so I will mark M just to be safe. :) (I take that back, Chapter 2 has sex. ;)
1. KakashiXLana

Kakashi enters his apartment, weary and tired after another long mission. Having all these back to back missions have been so tiring, not to mention that his missions have been playing tag with Lana's and they haven't seen each other in over a month. He sighs and hopes the game would end soon. He misses seeing her warm smile and hearing her forever animated voice. He never imagined he'd be with someone so opposite to his quiet nature but here he is, head over heels for this woman. He chuckles to himself as he thought of the moment they met 5 years ago, just as loud and boisterous as ever. If it is even possible, she is louder now than she was before. He walks down the hallway and his breath catches in his throat. He stops in place as he sees Lana standing in the living room standing in front of the mirror. Her long raven hair cascades down, over her right shoulder and he notices that it is curling haphazardly throughout, meaning it was recently wet and she let it air dry. Her tank top was off, thrown carelessly on the dining room chair, and she stood there in her beige bra and red capri pants. He watched as she alternated between looking at her reflection head on and from the side, admiring various parts of her body. Or so he assumes. He admires her body and always have. She's always been a stunner to him, even when he was actively trying to avoid her. He stands there in the entryway, in a trance, watching her and breathing in her presence. It hits him how much he truly missed her the past month. His heart twangs in renewed joy and love for the woman in front of him. He rushes to her and pulls her into a tight embrace, breathing her in. He forgot how strongly she always smelled of a sweet, earthy scent. He closed his eyes and just basked in the moment he was in with her.

Lana stands in front of the mirror, scrutinizing her body as she took her tank off and unbuttoned her pants. She was getting older and was inspecting herself, observing and undesired changes she may have incurred. One thing's for sure, all the missions she had been on was definitely keeping her in tip top shape. She saw the top of her tattoo peeking out from her pants on her back and smiled. She remembered the night she got it. She catches a whiff of a mettalic, daisy scent and thinks of Kakashi before she feels arms wrap around her and a nose nuzzle her neck. She embraces this affection, instantly knowing who it was. He has a way of hugging her in a way that makes her feel safe and protected, loved and treasured. He holds her as though she is the sole key to the missing puzzle of life and he's scared of losing her at any moment. He doesn't always tell her how much he cares for her but in moments like this when he holds her, she can feel it. She knows just how much he cares for her and she melts in his arms.

She never imagined that their relationship would turn out this way. She always thought they were together just for fun but before she knew it, their random rendezvous turned into overnight visits, then random outings (that he refused to officially call dates back then), to her moving in with him. What started as a fun, casual relationship has blossomed into something so much more beautiful than either one could have imagined and they're enjoying it. They turned out to be exactly what they needed.

Lana turns to face Kakashi and he pulls her closer, pressing his lips against hers. Both are excited to see one another after a month of ongoing missions keeping them apart. Kakashi missed his girl and intends to show her just how much. Lana pulls Kakashi's shirt off, only breaking their kiss for the split second needed to pull it over his head, and runs her hands over his warm chest and back repeatedly. She stops each time her fingers graze over his heart to rest her palm against it and feel it beating. The heart beating beneath belonged to the man she loves more than any other and she loved taking a few moments to appreciate that fact. Kakashi tugs on Lana's pants, prompting her to help him remove them. He picks her up and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. All of the building anticipation and passion they had for the last month explodes as they get reacquainted with exploring each other's bodies.

Kakashi takes a hand and runs it through Lana's dark, coal colored, soft hair. That was the first thing he noticed about her when they met. Her long hair shined beautifully in the sunlight and blew carelessly in the wind. Then her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes. He wasn't sure how she always seemed to have flecks of gold hiding in her sea of greens and browns but they never fail to be the most beautiful pair of eyes he's ever seen. Every time he sees them, he imagines he's swimming in a warm bowl of his favorite miso soup, though he'd never admit to something so cheesy and way off base out loud.

He runs his hand down her back and remembers the first time they came together like this and slept together. The rain seemed to be a perfectly timed catalyst in their coupling. After all was said and done, Kakashi drew circles on her back and she curled up to his chest for warmth. Neither had imagined how important that day would have become to them. Returning his hand to her butt, he pauses at the space where her lower back turns into her bottom and traces the tattoo she got a few years prior from memory.

Lana crosses her legs behind Kakashi's back and moves her hands to his thick head of gray hair, gripping it passionately. She missed his warm embrace, the way he kissed her like he was afraid she was going to melt away before his eyes. She missed the devoted attention he always gave her. She wraps one arm around him and pulled him in deeper, as though she would never be able to kiss him again. She kisses him with all the passion she has to give, thinking about how important he is to her; how he makes her heart swell with every smile he flashes. The way he still makes her face warm to the touch when he looks at her like she is the the only woman in the world. The way her stomach still gets butterflies every time he leans in to kiss her. She just missed him and it was good to be back with him again.

Kakashi walks to the bed and lays Lana down upon it gently. He stands there, taking in the moment; her beautiful body sprawled on the bed waiting for him, her dark raven hair flowing and curling invitingly around her body, her snarky and playful but sexy smile daring him to join her below, the sparkle in her hazel eyes letting him know exactly where her attention was focused. He takes in the moment he had with Lana and was grateful he met her that day all those years ago. Grateful that she never stopped pursuing him. Grateful for the rain, even. His relationship with her flashes in his mind and he thinks back on it fondly as he leans down to begin kissing her again.


	2. Another Kind of Breakfast

So, this is a more mature chapter than before and takes place loooooooong before the first chapter. I'm more or less just trying to practice writing again so I can feel comfortable and confident writing again. Enjoy!!

The sun shone brightly through the window right into her eyes. She squinted occasionally but for the most part Ellainna's eyes were closed. She definitively had her mind on something else. She gripped the edge of the chair and threw her head back; a soft gasp left her lips as she compressed a moan. Sweat ran from her temples on the side of her face and slowly inched to her chin. Her eyes fluttered as she struggled to focus.

The tingling from below sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout her whole body. She gripped the edge of the chair with both hands, harder, as she spread her legs farther in reaction to the bliss she was feeling. Another breath was inhaled as she held her happy ending off and exhaled as she shuddered in pleasure.

The air smelled of the wasted breakfast left discarded in a frenzy: burnt toast forgotten in the toaster, clumps of buttered, scrambled eggs scattered across the table, strawberry jam and maple syrup dripping off the edge of the table, spilled form their toppled and open containers, the orange juice quickly drying on the floor next to her chair, leaving behind a sticky stain...Yes, breakfast was haphazardly strewn about and quickly forgotten in the effort to chase a more satisfying experience. Spurned on from an off hand comment she didn't mean, Ellainna found herself suddenly whisked onto the table and assaulted with a flurry of kisses and gropes. And now she was sat in a chair in her dining room, facing her apartment window, with her legs spread carelessly against the wall as her lover pressed his face between them. Anybody who walked by, or heck, even glanced in the direction of her window, could see her very plainly (although very conveniently her partber is hidden from view) and they would feel their face grow red as they imagined what suggestive things she could be doing to herself.

Her tongue tasted of stale jelly from having yet to close her mouth since Kakashi started his dance across her clit with his tongue. Finally having failed to let her pride win out, Ellianna breathed out a long, pleasured moan. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she tilted it back. Completely oblivious to the fact that her hair was now lying in a pool of syruo, getting stickier by the second, she was more preoccupied with the sensations she was feeling now that her lover had added a finger to the minstrations he was performing on her genitals.

As her climax edged closer and closer, her hips bucked repeatedly and her hands flew to Kakashi's hair, gripping it firmly and pushing his closer to her. Unable to hold off any longer, Ellianna's legs squeezed Kakashi's head as she moaned out loud. Her head flew all the way back, now resting in the syrup and jam puddle on the table behind her, and she found it difficult to breath properly. Kakashi took pride in the reaction he managed to illicit from his partner and was determined to make it last as long as possible.

After she came down from her high, Ellainna relaxed her body and raised her head, realizing how sticky they both were from various sources, and opened her eyes fully for the first time in over half an hour. She smiled warmly and in a daze from her afterglow as her eyes adjusted to the early sunlight still shining through her window. It was then, however, that she could make out the form of a very red, very embarrassed, Rock Lee standing outside her window in a weird mixture of shock and delight.


End file.
